One Punch Jutsu!
by MelonLordOfMelons
Summary: When Sitama finds himself in another world filled with more people like Sonic who seem to find it amusing to challenge him to pointless fights he decides he wants to lay as low as possible. And yes Genos is there and following him around like a cyborg puppy. Sonic just wants to win ;-;
1. The end

The first time the bald man had appeared on the radar it was when it was reported that a bald man wearing a strange yellow suit with a red cape blasted away a large amount of trees from around Konoha. For some reason the Anubu had a hard time tracking him down. They could find no traces of chakra and couldn't find the man either. The next time was when a fight broke out in the shopping district. A strange ninja wearing a purple skin tight suit had challenged the man to a fight in public. How no one noticed the man in his blatant outfit not even Danzo could explain. After the ninja had been blasted by the bald man the Anubu quickly surrounded his position.

"You will come with us." Said one in a bird mask.

"Eto... there is a sale though..." The man pointed to the sign above a local store that promised a discount on ramen packs. The streets had become barren after the fight.

"You will come with us." Said the Anubu who signaled his squad to prepare for an attack.

"Can it wait for a second?" Asked the man.

"No." Said the Anubu quickly becoming impatient. The bald man let out a sigh.

"Fine." For some reason the Anubu could feel an aura of sadness coming from the man.


	2. Paper punches

g:is Anbu not Anubu **Oh my. I have selective hearing reading... people always pronounce it Anubu in my house and Anbu is so close to that my eyes must have put in an extra u in there. Thanks.**

SAITAMAFANBOYEXTREMIST: this has potential. look at the ratio of follows and favs to words and chapters. **If only I wasn't a procrastinator. Sorry for the long update time ;-;.**

vaibhavsingh4jan chapter: awesome ! I want more , plz update ! **Also sorry to keep you waiting. Feel free to pester me about updating.**

Bomberguy789: I'm surprised Saitama agreed to go with them in the first place. To be honest, I don't know if Anubu (what a ridiculous sounding name. Sounds like something a baby might say) is the police or looks like the police, but judging by his use of a bird mask he probably doesn't. Therefore, Saitama has no reason to do what he say, and will likely point out such. And was he supposed to say Eto? **About the Eto thing I just wanted to... as for Saitama going with them he usualy goes with the flow. Also all the vendors left or closed shop so he wouldn't get anyomore shopping there so why not go? Also prepare for Saitama to be a little piece of sh*t on accident.**

Anyway, this looks promising. I see you have taken the original version of Saitama with a red cape, and I am wondering why he blasted away those trees. I look forward to potentially longer chapters, and an interesting plot! **You'll find out this chapter.**

Guest chapter: When's Naruto coming out? I wanna see his ass get beat. **Uh what do you mean by getting his ass beat? Like he tries to fight Saitama or something and loses horribly or Saitama creams him completely somehow? I don't see Saitama going out of his way to beat down an upbeat kid so the only way I see that happening is if Naruto asks to spar with him or something?**

OG2tone:continue **I refuse to continue... wait... I already did. Dang it! XD Yeah thanks for messaging me to continue. I'm a bit of a procrastinator so it helps.**

 **ANYWAY ONWARDS!**

Ibiki didn't know what to make of the bald headed man. His outfit screamed for attention but he looked like he'd rather not be the center of it. He seemed bored, incredibly so, and asked to leave already. While he accepted their reasoning for him to stay (sit down right the fuck now) still with a bored expression he wouldn't let go of his bag of groceries. Three Anbu attempted to pry it from his hand at the same time but that only resulted in the comical scene of a conga line of Anbu pulling each other while the one in front tried to hold the bag while the bald man had a confused expression as he watched the scene.. In the end they just inspected the foods and found nothing harmless so he was allowed to keep them. At least now it was his turn. He'd wipe that bland expression off that man's face.

"Hello." Said the man as Ibiki walked into the T&I room shutting the door behind himself. Without answering he stood in front of the chair the man was sitting on.

"What's your name?" Asked Ibiki.

"Saitama." Even his voice sounded bored. No matter, Ibiki was sure when the pain started he'd show more of his emotions then.

"What Village are you from?" Asked Ibiki.

"None." The man then stuck his finger in his ear.

"What country are you from?"

"Ah... i'm from Z-City. But you probably haven't heard of it." He said as he showed absolutely no other emotion that boredom.

"Well if you're going to be difficult and spout lies..."

 **An hour later**

Ibiki decided this man was even more scary than Orochimaru as he stared at the large hole in the wall the man had left behind. It all started when he had brought out his torture instruments. He should have known by the dangerous glint in that man's eyes to be prepared. Though a seal had been placed to prevent jutsus he should have known not to get complacent. Either way the Anbu were on his tail so he wouldn't get far before he got into a fight. Considering he could punch a hole this large in a wall was troubling for the village. Ibiki looked down at his instruments with sharp tips that had bent upon contact with the man's skin. He had never heard the name Saitama before so if that WAS his name then finding information might not be that hard.

 **Saitama P.O.V.**

After punching a hole in the wall Saitama figured he could use a bit of R and R so he made his way to the shared apartment with the grocery bag in hand. Genos was probably back with the furniture ha had gone out to get already. The apartment was located in a less than hospitable place in the village but that worked for Saitama considering the rent had been sure to be cheap. After doing some odd jobs around the place with Genos they had together helped clean up a bar that had been trashed by shinobi, paint a few walls, and gotten enough money to settle in and buy groceries. After the previous situation Saitama figures he should probably tell Genos to lay low. It's not like anyone could repair him wherever they were.

"Oh Sensei!" Said Genos as Saitama opened the door. He was currently putting together the framework for a couch.

"Hello Genos." Said Saitama as he went to the kitchen. "You'll never believe the discount I got on rice today..."

"Sensei I can put that away for you!" Genos got up to do the task.

"No Genos I'll do it. You finish with the couch." Said Saitama as he waved Genos off who went back to his task. "Oh by the way some people are looking for me." He says casually as he stocks the fridge.

"Sensei who is after you? I'll neutralize them-"

"No it's fine. I don't think they were able to follow me."

"At least tell me who is after you then so I can be ready to take them out should the need arise." Genos looked at Saitama as Saitama looked at Genos.

"Ah... I actually didn't catch their name." Said Saitama as he rubbed the back of his head. Just as Genos opened his mouth there came a knock at the door. "I'll get that Sensei." Genos got up and walked towards the door to open it. When he opened it Saitama saw an old man with a weirdly large hat. "Hello sir." Said Genos cordially.

"Ah hello there... what is your name?" Asked the man.

"Ah my name is Genos may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen is my name but you may call me Hokage." Said the old man as he looked past Genos and at Saitama.

"Why have you knocked on our door?" Asked Genos as he shifted to block Saitama from view.

"A strange thing happened today, all of a sudden a large hole opened in the ground and blew a lot of wind in the air. Sadly it blew away a lot of my paperwork so i'm going around trying to find it." He said.

"Oh that's probably my fault." Said Saitama walking towards the door. "Sorry." He said.

"Then would you mind helping me look around?" Asked the man.

"Sensei I can do it!" Said Genos.

"Were a bit busy right now." Said Saitama.

"What if I promised to buy you a meal?" This instantly got Saitama's attention.

"How many pieces are we talking about?" Asked Saitama quickly. With the money saved from buying another meal...

"About one hundred and forty six. Some of my helpers are collecting them though so it shouldn't take as long."

"Alright then!" Saitama passed the man and started to mad dash his way around the village collecting stray papers sitting on roofs, behind buildings, and in other curious people's hands.

 **Genos P.O.V**

Genos made sure to get high in the air and scan below for the papers and his Sensei. It seemed he was looking around the left side of the village so Genos decided to take the right side. It was strange how the old man had known where to look for his sensei but if his sensei was happy with getting a free meal Genos would just have to keep an eye out. After collecting fifty papers Genos found himself chasing after a blonde kid who got the idea that he would mess with Genos. It all happened when Genos had leaned down to pick up a piece of paper in the middle of a street to find his hand grasp nothing. He looked up to see a yellow blur run around a corner and he chased after. The yellow blur turned out to be a kid with yellow hair and a glaring orange jumpsuit. And genos thought Saitama's outfit stood out. The fact that the kid was able to evade Gonos' pursuit bothered the cyborg though that soon didn't matter as the kid tripped over his feet while trying to turn a corner.

"Ow." Said the kid as he rubbed his head. Genos grabbed the paper that had been flung into the air during his fall and quickly made to find more. He would not let his sensei down!

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

Sasuke was just walking back to his home when somthing landed on his head and covered his eyes. When he picked it up he noticed the village seal at the bottom. It appeared to be an important document. Then before his eyes it disappeared so suddenly it almost gave him whiplash. He quickly looked around but was met with an empty street. Sasuke shrugged and went on his way.

 **Saitama P.O.V**

Saitama had seemed to get around one hundred papers and he couldn't spot anymore so it seemed he had gotten the last ones. Now all he had to do was find the old man and give them back.

"Stop right there! On the order of the Hokage you are coming with us!" Shouted another masked person. At least that solved his problem.

"Okay." Saitama seemed to catch them off guard as their stances clearly faltered. "Lead the way."

 **Hokage P.O.V**

He was amused on how the Anbu acted around the strange bald man holding the stack of papers as they entered the room.

"Ah thank you Saitama for helping me." He said as Saitama came forward to place the papers on his desk.

"No problem." He said. At this point the other one entered the room with his less sizeable stack, clearly startling the Anbu. Even Hiruzen had to admit not being able to sense their chakra was a bit unsettling.

"Sensei." Said the man as he noticed the bald man who pointed towards the desk. The other got his meaning and put his stack next to Saitama's.

"Now how about that meal?" Asked Hiruzen.


	3. Ramen Punches

**Saitama P.O.V**

All throughout the meal the old man was watching them. He didn't get anything but he did treat the two heroes to some ramen from a stand. It was a good meal and Saitama would have thought it one of his best if the old man hadn't been looking at them like he was looking for somthing. Then it hit him as to why he was looking.

"Do I have some ramen on my face?" Saitama turned to the old man.

"Sensei had you gotten food on your face I would have told you." Said Genos seriously.

"Oh yeah." Saitama scratched the back of his head.

"I trust you will not be a danger to our village?" Asked the old man suddenly.

"Nah." Said Saitama. "No reason to."

"Sensei is a hero and would not cause trouble for no reason!"

"A hero?" Asked the old man.

"Saitama sensei goes out of his way to protect people! He saved me from a monster I had been fighting and others can say the same thing!" Genos said enthusiastically.

"I see." The old man looked thoughtful. "As long as you don't cause trouble then you can stay here." And with that the old man got up and left. "Goodnight Saitama and Genos." Saitama went to finish his bowl while Genos watched the man's retreating back. When he finished Saitama set the bowl down.

"Ready to go Genos?" Saitama was full of food and it was getting dark. He could go for a rest right now.

"Alright sensei!" Genos got up like an eager puppy and followed Saitama. Along the way Saitama felt the presence of Genos leave and he turned around to see an empty alley. Saitama trusted Genos to be able to handle himself so unless any explosions happened Genos was fine.

 **Genos P.O.V**

"Who are you guys? I've never seen you around before!"

"My name is Genos and the man in the yellow suit was Saitama sensei."

"Why do you call him your sensei?" Asked the dark haired boy that had pulled him aside.

"Because he is teaching me things." Said Genos.

"What kind of things." The boy looked a bit annoyed.

"Saitama sensei is teaching me how to work on a budget, to not give up, and he is a perfect role model."

"Budgeting? Really? What do you plan to do with that kind of training?"

"I'm going to get revenge on the man that killed my family." At this the boy looked a bit startled. "You look surprised." Genos stated.

"It's just that... I want revenge on a man that killed my family too." The boy looked into Genos' eyes with determination. "Is he really helping you to get revenge?!"

"Yes." Genos said without pause.

"I want to talk to him." Said the kid.

"It's getting dark. Sensei is not ready to talk right now. I'll tell him about you." At this Genos left to the apartment with the boy standing there.

 **Anyone want to see a batman Uchiha? Also I feel all this may be a bit forced but with how Saitama works things just happen around him and problems just either go away or get solved.**


	4. Chapter 4

I've started moving my stories over to Archive Of Our Own. The rest of the story (if it get's posted) will be there.


End file.
